


A what if universe

by A_tale_as_old_as_time



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_tale_as_old_as_time/pseuds/A_tale_as_old_as_time
Summary: Dorian and Aelin are intended to marry as an alliance since forever now. After they both reach maturity and their kingdoms are at peace, the prince comes to visit Terrasen as is expected. With a newfound sense of duty after the war with Maeve, both young royals are willing to try and do what's best for their people. even if they don't recognize each other anymore. but will they be happy?  can they stomach an arranged marriage?-this is my first fic ever guys and English is not my native tongue so bear with me pls. lol. I decided to write this cause I had the idea for the fic and someone on Instagram said "omg someone should write that" and heck why not? so here we go. tell me if you like it and ill keep writing.





	A what if universe

Her right wrist burned with the twist. She'd been using it a lot more than the left one since on the other end of that blade was Aedion's. On the opposite side, Ren was doing a decent job with what he could but it still took both of them to make her sweat as profusely as this. A drop of that sweat came down from Aelin's chin to her navels till it disappeared into the low cut top. it was the summer after all. 

Rens eyes once would have picked up on that but at this day and age, all of the guardians and warriors of the land knew better than to get distracted while sparring her. they've been at it for hours now. seen as most days after they came home the silence and the walls in the castle became unbearable, the trio was frequently seen practicing their skills in the training grounds, forest or wherever else they managed to escape for a couple of hours to free their minds. Today although it wasn't working quite as aways.

Aedion: Sneaky bastard! Aedion said after his cousin twisted out of his legs range and the high kick he had aimed for her ended up hitting Ren. she then took the opportunity to use both blades on him, one blocking the attack on her ribcage the other making a swing at his shoulder only to position the previous one at his stomach. dropping his weapon he yielded.

Aedion: alright you can get your teeth out of my face now Lyn, jeesh you only train after you came back from that desert, what DID they teach you there at the academy?

The academy of the silence in the desert, the best institution in the world for those in need to learn self-defense or defense of others or how to kick ass in general. No one dares to ask how they do it or who comes out. only a few were chosen to be trained and fewer chose to stay.  
  
Aelin: I guess you'll have to wait till next life to figure it out, Blondie. she said chuckling softly.

Lysandra coughed as to announce herself: don't you guys have more princeling things to do than steal my best friend all day? Aelin and I were supposed to go shopping for the ball hours ago  
  
Aedion: my apologies my lady, we'll see what can be done next time. but you see, I did save you from an anxious fireball with an unleashed temper by offering my services.

Aelin: I can hear you! she said offering a hand to a still pissed of and knocked down Ren who coughed at the cousin's shenanigans.  
  
Lysandra: rolling her eyes at them, she dusted Aelin's shoulders and dragged her out of the training quarters with as much indignation she could manage to her walk. As they got to the princess's rooms and an already prepared bathtub awaited.

Lysandra: get in please, you smell disgusting and my eyes are starting to water. 

Aelin: that's what happens when you kick the ass of all your soldiers. said with a smirk at her friend's dramatics but got in nonetheless.

Aelin: what have you been up to today anyways?  
  
lysandra: I had to sort out some of the new tradings for Caraverre before Evangeline arrives for school break. I wanna have time to enjoy her. then I went for a run  
in the land you know. With claws and fangs everything is so much more fun.  
  
Aelin smiled: A beast wearing human skin indeed. 

Lysandra detailed her plans for her land for the season, meticulously analyzing her options out loud more to herself than anyone else. Noticing that Aelin chose that moment to sink her head in the warmth of the tub while her friend said something that she couldn't make out underwater.

Aelin: sorry what?

Lysandra: I asked sleeping beauty if you're pruny enough to get out of there and get some fun in town. she smirked.

==============  
  
Lysandra: that certainly will catch his eye. she said letting a low whistle come out.

Him. She needn't ask about whom she was speaking of. Dorian, her childhood friend which she was expected to meet tonight at the ball of arrival and later at his stay negociate marriage arrangements. Its been a long long-dated promise between the two kingdoms that they would get married in the future. but the deal was never finalized since they both thankfully still held a word on it. they earned it. The pair never talked about it when they met. it made things awkward. however with both of them of age and their kingdoms growing prosperous again, their marriage was expected sooner and than later.

Aelin: I didn't see him in ages Lys. It was before we both went to war. ~what if hes not my Dorian anymore? she thought to herself. Lysandra apparently reading her mind answered confidently.

Lysandra: you're not the same girl you were then also, Aelin. but you're still you. Besides, you do write to each other dont you?. I know he sent you that red book that you keep at your bedside and has the hottie with the...

Aelin: I know my books Lys. Said the princess flushing till a bashfull cherry color. The book which she was referring to was sent by mistake and was part of an intimate collection that if he ever asked she would deny ever setting eyes on it.

lysandra let out a laud snort almost choking in the process and turned herself to the mirror. content with herself for having taken her friend's mind of aliances troubles she stared at herself.

  
Aelin: that's the one. she said referring to the satin star-grey dress that Lys had on and hugged every curve with perfection and flowed softly to the floor.  
  
Lysandra: I know. she said simply with a feline smile. now let us find you something queenly.

  
========

Back to her room and received news that the Adarlan royal family had arrived and were settling in comfortably, they were informed of the time they were expected at the feast and as the messenger quickly excused herself an annoyed-looking lady of Perranth entered the room.

Elide: Her majesty the queen Georgina can barely keep her giggles to herself. said the brunette beauty as a form of a compliment while entering her princess chambers. I have been under the impression that she wants a pretty doll with magic powers to show, not a daughter in law.

Aelin halfed laughed half sighed.

Aelin: if it were up to her Dorian and I would have been wed at 14 when he declared his unconditional crush on me. They all giggled at a once enamored blushing prince.

Lysandra coughed softly  
  
Elide: but you are not 14 anymore Aelin. you'll soon be twenty and... it would be the smartest decision seeing the south continent is too far from home. Aways the logical one she was surprised to let out her sorrow at the words. don't leave us is what she wanted to say. even tough she knew her princess would never.  
  
Lysandra: she might want to love who she marries perhaps. is that such a crazy thing to desire.

Elide: we all wished you could marry for love, but princesses rarely do. besides, even Orlon seems cheery about the visit.  
  
Aelin: I know. He's just to kind to pressure any of us. she sighed.

Lysandra: well after seeing you tonight Dorian won't need much pressuring.

At that Aelin looked up at the trio in the mirror. Ly's dress was wonderful as described. The open back hanging so low that she smiled thinking of her  
cousin's reaction. Elide's dress was of a bluish-lilac and flowy, prone to simplicity the lady was lucky she didn't need much to bring out her delicate features.  
As for Aelin, she looked every bit like the queen she was to be. her gold dress was very similar to Lysandra's in texture, hugging the planes of her stomach but it opened flowy  
at the bottom, sleeves coming off her shoulders leaving her navels bare. cuffs were added to her arm and at the top of her long golden curls was a crown encrusted in rubies. red and gold for Adarlan. for her friend.

  
Aelin looked at them and smiled: let's have some fun tonight.

  
=====

  
Dorian never wanted to be a girl more in his life. the breeze of the mountains was enough for a while before he started imagining how would it be to wear  
one of those flowy dresses instead of the heavy turquoise green tunic of his. his mother idea of course. to honor our allies, she said. Even tough he knew she meant something else. Allowing himself to wander he questioned quietly how would she be like now. his dear witty friend, would she be the same after all she went through? he wasn't. he was a boy the last time they saw each other. now he understood pain. he understood duty. he hoped she wasn't as scarred as him. He imagined her all the way through polite conversations with the nobles at the reception until the doors of the hall open and every coherent thought escaped his head.

\- your highness? you were saying about the tradings with the Kaghan? said a ~lord who or a ~douque whatever, who only seconds ago he remembered the name.  
  
Dorian: excuse me for a moment, he said going towards the living flame across the hall. she was always beautiful, even as a child, but maturity had made her breathtakingly stunning, he realized. Coming to a stop in front of her and bowing down half mockingly he said: long time no see princess.

Aelin with an ever shit-eating grin responded courtesying: indeed my fair prince. I hope you didnt run yourself out of pillows by crying all night in my absence.  
  
At that, as if by forgetfulness, they abandoned every protocol ever invented on courtly behaviour between heirs by huggin each other tightly in the middle of the ball. If paying atention you would hear a few gasps among the crowd along with some disapproving  
looks from visirs. But they weren't paying attention. and just like that at that hug it seemed as if they never left her tea party in the garden. Stepping back a little Aelin whispered in his ear: I missed that laugh, whisper.

Dorian: I missed yours too, fangs. he answered at the same time he realized he was indeed laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment even if its to call me a bad writer <3 need feedback


End file.
